The rapid increase of new information systems and functionalities that can be used within vehicles can increase driver distraction while driving. Drivers are often unaware of the effects that this distraction can have on their own abilities for vehicle control. Driver behavior can indicate whether the driver is distracted while driving. Controlling vehicle systems, for example, a vehicle display can be based on driver behavior. Control of vehicle systems should balance driver safety while still allowing for appropriate use of certain vehicle systems.